Like a Boss
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF? Ah well, he'll coerce her to help take over the world with him somehow. Team Flare's a start. Fem!Ash/Giovanni, harassment of Team Flare, and makeovers abound.
1. Bonnie and Clyde Reimagined

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
>Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?<br>Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
>Spoilers: I don't think so.<br>Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
>Pairings: GiovanniAsh: ShatterShipping.

_**For arashi wolf princess! Happy Birthday! Requested by vampygurl402.**_

**Like a**** Boss**  
><em>Chapter One: Bonnie and Clyde Reimagined<em>

Giovanni wasn't quite sure what to make of his new situation. Granted, it seemed more of a boon to him than anything…

But being younger might have some disadvantages.

Ah, to hell with it! He was _younger_. How the hell could he have any problems with that? Especially since he was still old enough in terms to be drinking, holding a job, to smoke, and whatnot. He was going to take every opportunity that was going to be handed to him. And he was plenty sure that he was going to be handed some very useful opportunities.

Even if it was a mistake, he'll reward the R&D department handsomely for this.

Flipping through the files on his desk, he came upon a certain file from the JJM unit that he'd come to expect weekly, if not daily. He grinned as he flipped through it, ignoring that it was yet another failure from that trio.

He knew exactly what he'd wanted to do now.

Giovanni made some calls, and then he was off to get a car. A nice, sleek red car –fast and luxurious. Yes, he'll drive something like that, and he'll be driving himself.

Without further to do, he set off to find his car and then go to find a certain Ash Ketchum in Kalos.

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum was a sixteen year old trainer, and ready to kick some ass in Kalos. Of course, she'd just arrived, but that wasn't going to stop her from taking over and battling her way through this new region.<p>

"Right, Pikachu?!" she was so pumped up.

"…Pika?" Pikachu questioned hesitantly, and Ash forgot that she'd been ranting in her head and not aloud.

She sweatdropped. "Er, sorry, Pikachu. I was thinking in my head again."

Pikachu let out a big sigh.

A loud vroom! sounded through the area, and Ash and Pikachu looked over to see an expensive-looking car drive by, stopping and parking near to them. And then a slightly familiar man stepped from out of the driver's seat, wearing a just as expensive dark suit and sunglasses.

Ash blinked. "Who's this guy?" she asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu? Pika," he shrugged at his owner.

The man leaned onto his car using his forearms, staring over at her with a smug smirk.

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Um, yes?"

"Perfect," he purred and then strode over to her, bodily picking her up and then going back to his car. Pikachu rushed after them, and attempted to shock the guy, who stopped and held out a hand at the mouse pokémon. Rubber gloves. "Nice try," he said cockily at him.

He continued in and got into the car, shoving her into the passenger seat up front, with Pikachu darting in and slipping into the back. The man started the car and drove off without another word. Of course, Pikachu knew better than to shock the man now, knowing he could cause an accident by either harming the guy who was driving or messing up the vehicle, so he reluctantly refrained by doing any attacks at all, especially electrical attacks.

"Who are you and where are we going?! And oh Arceus, I've been kidnapped!" Ash screeched.

"I'm hurt. You don't remember me?" the man continued to smirk.

Ash frowned and looked closer, before her eyes widened.

"Wait…no way! Giovanni?!"

"Good job," he mockingly praised.

"What happened? Why do you look younger?" Ash began to hyperventilate, which she thought was fair, considering she'd just been kidnapped by the boss of Team Rocket, who had seemed to have _de-aged_ from the last time she saw him.

"An accident from my Research and Development department," he shrugged slightly. "I'm twenty-one, I believe. Which is fantastically brilliant."

"Good for you," she said sarcastically, still panicking. "But why am I here?"

"To celebrate? Who knows. I just felt like taking you."

"That's stupid! You jerk!" she started cursing at him, scrambling for any insult she could come up with in her head.

"My, my, what a mouth," he chuckled. "Should I pull over and spank you?"

Ash shut up and looked at him wide-eyed.

"You were just joking, right?" she muttered a moment later, sullenly crossing her arms around her chest and glaring at her feet.

"Hm…maybe."

Her eye twitched.

Sometime later, she finally asked him what he wanted again. Giovanni frowned.

"You know, I really don't know. I honestly just felt like getting you and driving off. A whim, I suppose."

"I don't have time for your whims!" Ash shouted. "I've got to get back and follow Alexa to where her sister's gym is, so I can start collecting badges in this region and maybe I can finally win a league!"

He abruptly stepped on the brakes, and the car jolted to a stop. He turned to look at her and tilted his head.

"Her sister is out of town and not in Lumiose City in the first place. Your first Kalos gym would have been in Lumiose City, but it takes in only trainers who have four badges already, and is currently taken over and being run by an artificial intelligence created by the original gym leader, leading you to have to go to the next city to get a badge. You have time to waste with me," he said arrogantly.

She twitched and stared at him. "How did you…how did you know about Alexa and her sister and that I was with her? Or all that? At all?"

Giovanni gave her a "So what?" look and Ash began plastering herself against the door.

"Stalker! Oh Arceus, you're a stalker! A pervert! A deviant!" she started screaming.

Honestly, Pikachu should have done something by now to help out his mistress, but she was so amusing right now (and especially with the Rocket Boss). Plus, Giovanni wasn't doing anything extremely threatening (aside from the scare-worthy driving speed), and was being rather entertaining as he worked up Pikachu's mistress.

Giovanni snorted. "Jessie, James, and Meowth have been following you since you practically began your journey, and never fail to report about you and their failures because of you. Of course I know all about you and what you're up to. Besides, I make it my business to know everything."

"…Pervert stalker!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until sometime later that Giovanni finally stopped, right in front of a diner.<p>

"Are you hungry?" he surprisingly asked her.

She squirmed in her seat before nodding. He nodded back and pressed the button to release her seatbelt for her.

"Thank you," she muttered, opening the door and getting out. Being that all her pokémon, except for Pikachu, had been left behind, she wondered if she could still outrun him. Glancing at him, she doubted it. Especially since _he_ still had some pokémon, and she had no doubt that Persian of his was one of them.

It would be a repeat of Meloetta all over again, even without a special shield cage thingy. Unless he had a portable one on him…

He slipped an arm around one of hers, surprising her as he was suddenly there and had broken her out of her mutinous thoughts, but then also taking her aback with the strange action.

"Come. You may order whatever you'd like."

Well, in that case…

Inside, she found that everything sounded delicious. She felt all hungry, and just remembered that she'd not eaten since the small snacks she'd had on board the plane to Kalos. Her eyes landed on one particular dish and she glanced at Giovanni over the menu. He was also browsing through his own.

She bit her lip and turned her menu around. "Um, can I have this?"

He looked up and saw what she was pointing at. "I don't see why not. Go ahead."

Ash grinned happily to herself and browsed the drinks next.

After their order, to which Pikachu enjoyed a ketchup bottle to himself as he curiously observed the odd male they were currently plagued with, Giovanni suddenly spoke up.

"You know, if you bear with me, I can save you time by driving you to the next city," he offered. "I decided there's only one thing I want from you."

She looked at him suspiciously, and even Pikachu took his attention off of his bottle of ketchup to look at Giovanni.

"And that is?" Ash asked distrustfully.

"I noted a pattern to your activities in each region. You tend to…get involved with the respective Teams in each region, and face off with them, even eventually bringing them down. Well, minus my Team of course. But after my Team and the regions where I hold sovereign over, you've managed to take down Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and recently Plasma. Team Flare, in this region, is still active however. Though you've yet to run across them in the first place, I don't doubt that you'll eventually…but I'm thinking of taking the fight to them. You can take the Team out early in your journey, as opposed to tangling with them and eventually taking them out later."

Ash was hesitant, but she agreed that she did tend to have to deal with each Team for each region she'd been to.

"I'll be your ride through each city, if you agree," he promised (not like she could trust his word). "Just come with me to take out their bases along the way to their main headquarters."

"And where is that?" she asked warily.

"I know for a fact it's located in Geosenge Town," he stated certainly. "We can take them out. Just the two of us."

She looked at him skeptically, but then again…she had witnessed his awesome prowess at battling (she was still cowed and put out by the quick loss to him), and she was an awesome battler herself. Except –

"I left most of my pokémon back in Professor Oak's lab," she said dejectedly.

"Not a problem," he said dismissively. "You may use some of mine –"

"I want to use Persian," she said quickly, eyes lighting up.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but though she blushed, she refused to take it back or act all embarrassed.

"Very well. He'll probably agree to it. Who else do you want to use?"

She straightened up eagerly. "Who do you have with you?"

"Kingler, Rhydon, Machamp, Golem, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, and Beedrill," he listed off.

"That's right, I forgot you were a ground-type gym leader," she remembered his time at the Viridian Gym. "But what about Beedrill?" she remembered the last one.

"She was the first pokémon I caught on my own pokémon journey," Giovanni revealed to her. "I caught her in the Viridian Forest. She's special because of being the first pokémon I caught and because she's from my 'birthplace.'" He hesitated before adding, "I also have a Charizard, who had been my original, official starter."

She blinked, surprised at that information. But then she counted off the pokémon he'd just listed, including Persian, and then gaped at him.

"That's nine pokémon!"

He looked at her carelessly. "So?"

"That's three more than you should have," she accused him.

He smirked. "I'm a criminal crime boss of an illegal organization. Need I say more?"

"Jerk!"

But she had agreed to his proposition in the end, so nothing else really mattered.

* * *

><p>Ash had ended up with a team consisting of Pikachu, Persian, Nidoqueen, and Rhydon, who Giovanni insisted be officially traded over (she couldn't even understand how he managed that to be one-sided), only for Ash to become surprised as it evolved into Rhyperior, and Giovanni smugly smirking –she had a feeling he knew that would happen and was why the bastard insisted on an official trade).<p>

She wished she could keep this party as her official team as she battled it out for badges through the region.

"So where to?" she reluctantly asked, finishing acquainting herself with her team.

"There's actually a base nearby," he told her calmly, even though he had the nerve to just pop that information on her now. "We'll be going incognito."

She looked at him in confusion, and he went over to the side and dragged two unconscious people from behind some trees. She gaped at him.

"While you were busy familiarizing yourself with your team, I went ahead and found these two. We'll be borrowing their clothing to infiltrate the base."

"You…you knocked them out…"

"It was a necessary evil," he said serenely. "Now help me undress these two."

She grumbled, but came over and helped, eventually splitting up from him to change behind the trees on the other side. When she came back out, she saw that the Team Flare outfit from the male just barely fit onto Giovanni's large frame.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with," she groused unhappily.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," he said sarcastically, leading the way back to the car.

She grunted.

The car started up and then he was driving away, leaving two unconscious and half-naked Flare grunts in the wayside.

In boredom, Ash turned on the radio, with the first song turning on being Haystack's _Bonnie and Clyde_.

Giovanni opened his mouth –

"I am _not_ Bonnie."

He closed his mouth, but he still had an annoying smirk on his face.

"We do need codenames though," he brought up a second later.

Her eye twitched and she started muttering under her breath.

"Fine," she finally acquiesced. "But I'm not going to get gunned down with you."

"Of course, my little bon-bon."

If he wasn't driving, she would be attempting to throttle him right now. Heck, she was still contemplating the merits of it anyway.

She was _still_ contemplating it an hour later, when they finally made it all the way to this so-called secret base of Team Flare's.

Giovanni tutted disapprovingly. "And they call this a base," he snubbed it. "Pathetic."

Ash had to remind herself that she was with a crime boss of an illegal organization, and this wasn't a normal situation. Pikachu and Persian consoled her, with Pikachu steadfastly being as loyal as always and Persian knowing his master and feeling sympathetic of her plight.

"Hey, what are we going to do when we actually go inside? I mean, okay –we've got the uniforms and we'll be sneaking in…but then what?" she asked, not knowing what his exact plans were.

"We storm it."

Her eyes bugged out. "WHAT?"

"Isn't that your normal _modus operandi_?" he gave her a look. "That's what _you_ usually do, right?"

"You're a crime lord! You're super smart and stuff! I thought you would have thought this through a little more and actually have a plan! The _exact opposite of me_," she hissed out at him.

He tossed her a wink with a saucy smirk. "Opposites attract, you know."

She blinked and then stared at him. Had he just…

"Are you…were you…Giovanni, did you just _flirt_ with me?"

Giovanni grinned at her before leering. "Want me to park to the side so you can find out?"

She stared a bit more before growling, "Persian, _claws out_."

Persian did as he was ordered, hovering close to Giovanni, who leaned away and looked at him warily.

"Traitor," Giovanni grumbled at his pokémon.

Persian just gave him a look that practically said "I'm not technically yours at the moment, remember?"

And Giovanni just sighed and parked off to the side, the two of them leaving the car to head to the base and take charge.

* * *

><p>Their outfits provided perfect coverage and no one questioned their presence there.<p>

"This is boring," Giovanni complained quietly. "It's going too easy."

"That's what we want," Ash tried to hush him, glaring hotly. "We don't want to be harassed!"

"But that's so boring. I expected battles and repartee and whatnot; things I expect that you must usually go through. Going through all this with you, I wanted the whole experience! Your experiences must've been much more exciting than this," he huffed.

"I didn't think you'd de-aged mentally as well," Ash irritably shot at him.

"Who knows?" he shrugged it off.

"Hey!" someone hollered to them. Two of the Flare grunts, all in red and hair styled, walked over to them. "Where are you two supposed to be stationed at?"

Ash started to sweat, though she enviously glanced at Giovanni's cool and calm demeanor. She glared at the two grunts, though she was glad the uniform sunglasses hid it and helped her not break her disguise.

"I'm not sure. Makeover unit or something," she said snidely, the last part under her breath.

Unfortunately, they heard her.

"Did someone say…"

"…makeover?"

The two of them grinned wickedly and she stared at them in horror.

Giovanni pushed her forward and they latched onto her.

"She did," he said blandly.

They began dragging her away and Ash screamed at him in fury.

"Traitor, traitor! I'll get you back for this!"

"Bye, Bonnie," he waved at her.

"Damn you, Clyde!"

Damned codenames.

* * *

><p>When she found him after she finally escaped from those two's (joined soon after by a whole horde of others) clutches, she saw that he was in the process of hacking into a computer in some kind of computer room.<p>

"Thanks for the distraction," he said distractedly, finishing up.

"Why you!" she stomped over to him and grabbed his collar, yanking him to face her. "How dare you –!"

But he just grabbed her hands and then without warning, kissed her heatedly. And though she hated to admit it, he was one hell of a kisser.

He pulled away, smirking that smug smirk of his.

"Triumph, my dear, triumph."

And then he pressed a button and the computer screens all began to mess up, only two words appearing onscreen: Rocket Supreme.

He picked her up into his arms suddenly and then began to run.

"Come, my Bonnie! Before we get 'gunned down,' as you said."

She didn't know whether to smack him or (she would never admit this aloud) pull him into another kiss.

And as they drove away in his car, he was laughing freely and she thought that being de-aged had done wonders for him.

"This _is_ rather exciting," he said in delight. "Your normal activities are rather a thrill to be pulled into."

"My 'normal activities' aren't normal or usual for everyone else," she said wryly.

"But that makes you so much more unique and interesting," Giovanni purred, turning to her as he rubbed a knuckle down her cheek.

Her face turned hot immediately.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Casanova," but she didn't do or say anything else, and Persian and Pikachu contentedly watched their two owners in amusement.

He sighed happily. "Onto your gym and then the next base. Repeat after me, dear Ash –Rocket Today, Rocket Tomorrow, Rocket Forever!"

He gave her an expectant look and she relented after a moment, leading him to inwardly wickedly grin.

There was only room in the world for one boss, and he was going to stay on top and topple the rest, take the girl, take the world, and take out the competition.

Like a real boss.

Started 8/31/14 – Completed 8/31/14

**A/n: So that came out a bit crackish XD This is a one-shot, but I might continue it later on. It would be interesting, especially since I would be writing this differently from a poke****́****mon journey, and more of a renegade duo taking on Team Flare and a side of gym battles…Please, please, review if you enjoyed!**


	2. Mr Telephone Man

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
>Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?<br>Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
>Spoilers: I don't think so.<br>Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
>Pairings: GiovanniAsh: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
><strong>_Chapter Two: Mr. Telephone Man_

You know, she was pretty damn surprised at how much she actually got along with the boss of Team Rocket. Honestly, she expected to be ridiculed every day, all the time, and that the two of them would be constantly bickering and at each other's throats.

That…wasn't the case.

Aside from the fact he could get really egotistical and arrogant, he wasn't a bad person to talk to. His constant stream of sarcasm was actually kind of funny to her, and he really did adore his Persian (she couldn't express just how much she enjoyed the fact a man like him was such a huge cat person, even if it was only Persian). And surprisingly, despite her assumptions he treated all pokémon horribly, his own pokémon were taken cared of and groomed to perfection.

She also couldn't complain about having a ride. It wasn't the usual thing for her on a journey through a region, but she couldn't say she missed the blaring heat while walking, the long walks from place to place, or getting lost. Oh Arceus, she _had_ to say how much she loved his air conditioning.

"Your hair is going to get eaten up," Giovanni said wryly.

Ash hummed something, ignoring him as she plastered her head right next to the AC vent. She definitely enjoyed this part of traveling in a car, even if it was with Giovanni Rocketto.

It made her want to be a rich bitch like the bastard next to her.

"We passed by Santalune Forest awhile ago, so we should be coming up on Santalune City pretty soon. Ready for your match?"

At that, Ash shot straight up, slamming her back against her seat as she stared at him wide-eyed.

The bad thing about going around in a car? The lack of time and opportunities to catch pokémon, and she technically only had Pikachu to battle with. She scrambled around her chair to face Pikachu in the back.

"Pikachu! I'm not ready! How am I only going to battle with you? I haven't caught any other pokémon!" she was starting to hyperventilate.

Giovanni stared at her from his side. He sighed and parked the car, and tapped her shoulder.

"You know, technically my pokémon are currently _your_ pokémon at the moment. Why don't you use them?" he asked her, inwardly rolling his eyes.

She hesitated. "I just…Usually, I go to each region and start new, with just Pikachu. I catch pokémon from each region, and start from the ground up."

Giovanni hmmed, going over that heavily in thought. "That's actually rather impressive, since you practically start on a blank slate each time and go as far as you do with a new party of pokémon each time. Most trainers don't bother with replacing an entire party, and usually keep most if not all of their pokémon. And that's _if_ they go on to another region. The truth is, not many do and stick to their own."

Ash watched him, tilting her head as she listened closely. Criminal or not, he had been a Kanto gym leader, and he knew a lot of things, especially being so smart in general. Even being the Rocket Boss, she realized she should listen to what he said (and honestly, being the Rocket Boss meant he would definitely know a lot more about pokémon and everything else).

He shrugged. "Why don't you just go for it? Don't you want to win a league for once? My pokémon are willing to fight for you in the gyms, so go ahead. Don't worry so much about the schematics. And catch as many Kalosian pokémon as you want afterwards."

She bit her lip, but she really, really wanted to win. She was tired of being so close, but losing out just as she was almost there. And looking at Giovanni's face practically egging her on, she felt herself crumbling.

"You are such a bad influence on me," Ash mumbled.

Giovanni smirked, just as Persian jumped from the back and around her seat to nuzzle her cheek.

"You're going to help me with my first badge, aren't you?" Ash scratched behind his ear, grinning at Persian's purring. "Yes, yes you will, my darling Persian."

Giovanni outwardly rolled his eyes this time, starting the car again. "Cat burglar," he muttered as he shifted the gear to 'drive.'

"I'm kinda disappointed we didn't get to walk through Santalune Forest though. I bet there must've been a ton of pokémon," Ash mused aloud, ignoring his comment.

"Want me to drive back and drop you off at the entrance? You can walk through it all by yourself, while I drive around and meet you on the other side," Giovanni retorted.

"…Never mind."

"Thought so," Giovanni smugly grinned.

Ash twitched and decided that she really would steal his Persian from him after all this was over. Served him right.

* * *

><p>They were quick to reach Santalune City after that, and Giovanni parked his car over by the Pokémon Center, to which she insisted they stay there. Despite his misgivings, he let her have this one and they got a room. A single room.<p>

Unfortunately, Ash was used to traveling with Brock (and then even with Cilan), and they'd always shared a room, along with Misty, May, Dawn, and then Iris. But this time she was rooming with Giovanni, and she hadn't exactly thought of that when she booked a room.

"If you wanted a little privacy with me, you could have just said so –" Giovanni managed to say before Ash whirled around to face him and smacked her hand onto his mouth, shutting him up as she kept her hand there.

"Not another word," she deadpanned.

And he didn't say anything else. He just licked her hand, causing her to shriek and rapidly take her hand away, wiping it on her jeans.

"You-you –you just –!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking as always. Ohh, she wished she'd hit his mouth a little harder now.

"You're horrible," she muttered, and she left him behind to take a shower and get ready for her gym battle.

Turns out though, that single rooms were rare anyway. It was usually two to three people a room in a Pokémon Center, to avoid anyone being left out and unable to have a place to stay while traveling. Still, at the moment, there were a few singles available, and she wished she'd thought of it earlier and snatched two of them up so that she didn't have to be stuck with Giovanni in a room.

When they headed out to look for the gym, Giovanni was on his phone, fingers rapidly moving across buttons. She was curious about what he was doing, but didn't ask. She assumed it had something to do with Team Rocket business stuff.

"Where is it?" she grumbled, looking around. Giovanni was no help, still stuck on his phone. Glaring at him, at least Pikachu was cooing into her ear as he perched on her shoulder, while Persian traveled close to her feet, rubbing his head against her leg every time her frustration with being lost and Giovanni's inattentiveness flared up.

"I'm hungry," she pouted, holding her stomach.

"You're always hungry," he snorted, still focused on his phone.

She glared at him. But then both Pikachu and Persian became super sweet and she softened up, reaching down to caress Persian's head as she lifted her head and rubbed her cheek against Pikachu's.

"Aaaaand –stay like that!" a flash went off, and Ash opened her eyes in surprise, looking to see who had caused that flash.

A blonde woman grinned widely at her, while holding a camera. "You and your Pikachu and Persian are wonderful together. It was a great shot!"

She blinked in surprise, and glanced at Giovanni. However, her irritation rose when she saw he was still on his phone.

"Thanks," she turned to the woman, giving a strained smile. What was he doing?

Whatever. This was her chance! She had to focus. _She_ was going to be a billionaire too. Ash would get rich, have her own fancy smancy red car, have _his_ Persian for her own, and be a kickass boss.

"I'm glad you think so!" Ash pushed more cheer into her voice. "Pikachu and I are partners, and have been together like forever! And Persian is my darling," she ducked down and swept the feline into her arms, glaring daggers at Giovanni with her eyes while still smiling. "He's a new acquisition, but he'll be mine forever and _ever_."

Her smile turned dark. Giovanni drew his eyes away from his phone slowly, staring at her. Then he blinked and looked at her in confusion, and she could practically see a question mark over his head.

Id. I. _Ot_.

Ash grumbled under her breath and ignored him, turning back to the woman, who looked between her and him in amusement.

"Well, for a new acquisition, he's well trained and seems to adore you already," she noted.

Ash beamed happily at her. "Persian is awesome."

Pikachu shocked her a little, and Ash chuckled lightly. "You are too, Pikachu. Don't get jealous."

"This is just a guess, but if you're looking for the gym, take a right at the corner," she told Ash, who lit up like a light bulb.

"Thanks a lot," Ash practically squealed, rushing over to Giovanni and snatching one of his hands, before rushing off like a madwoman to the gym.

It didn't take too long, and soon they were in front of the Santalune Gym.

"About time," Giovanni snarked, before going back to being on his phone.

"No thanks to you," Ash huffed, tossing a glare his way.

All of a sudden, the doors to the gym opened and a familiar Helioptile rushed through them and jumped onto her, causing her to fall backwards and land on her backside as it happily snuggled into her. However, Persian growled and snapped his teeth protectively at it, and Ash had to move Helioptile away from the feline.

"It's okay, Persian! I know this Helioptile," she explained, and Persian reluctantly backed down. Still, he glared at it in jealousy.

She inwardly sighed, even as Pikachu clambered back onto her back and lightly head butt the newcomer away from her. Pikachu and Persian –what jealous little punks.

"I see you finally made it here," another familiar figure came through the doors, and Ash grinned up at Alexa, happy to see her journalist friend after having suddenly been forced to leave her back at Lumiose City.

Ash stood up and practically skipped over. "Yeah, I got…sidetracked."

Alexa gave her a bemused look. "A very long and odd sidetrack, since you were suddenly gone without a word and I only saw you now."

Ash rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "It was…complicated."

The older female snickered. "Yeah, sure. I was worried, you know. At least, after my deadline, I figured you'd head here sooner or later. I came here and decided to wait for you."

She and Pikachu laughed sheepishly, and tried to forget the fact it was all the fault of the man behind her.

"So I take it you're here to challenge my sister for a badge?" Alexa crossed her arms and smirked knowingly at her.

"You bet! I'm ready to take her on," Ash was determined. And if she had Giovanni's pokémon at her disposal, for real, they were going to steal badges practically through the region like a merry band of pirates.

"Er, Ash?"

Too late, Ash realized that she'd started cackling outside of her head a bit there. She blushed, even more so when she realized everyone there was staring at her –even Giovanni had taken time away from his phone to stare at her weirdly.

"I was, uh, lost in my head for a sec." Really, Ash wished she wouldn't end up imitating her strange thoughts in real life so much. There was some things that should just stay in her head (like how oddly soft Giovanni's lips were and how she'd like to kis –she firmly put a stop on _that_ train).

"I like her. She's kooky."

Ash looked around for the owner of the voice, only to see it was that blonde woman from before. She gave a tiny wave and then took a picture, and Ash remembered she was still surrounded by pokémon on the ground.

"Yeah, she's a crazy kid. But she's an awesome crazy kid, Viola," Alexa winked at her.

Ash just grinned shamelessly back, before recalling what Alexa called the other woman. If she remembered right from what Alexa told her, Viola was…

"You're Alexa's sister and the gym leader of this place!" Ash jumped up and pointed at her.

"Hm, you look kind of heroic in that pose. Don't move!" and Viola took another picture, while Ash sweatdropped. "And yep, that's me."

"Well, then I challenge you to a match," Ash's excitement was barely contained, and she felt like she was going to scream in happiness. Of course, she monitored herself so that that wouldn't actually happen though.

"I accept!" Viola laughed cheerfully. "But I warn you –I won't be easy to beat!"

"Why don't we go inside then?" Alexa suggested. "You two can battle it out right now."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said, while Viola echoed her agreement.

The group, even Giovanni with his phone, trekked into the building, where Viola showed off a lot of pictures to Ash in a gallery that was between them and the gym's battle arena. Then they were in the battle arena, where they took opposite sides to each other.

"You ready?" Viola smirked. "Because I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"I'm so down with this," Ash picked a pokéball from her belt, though as she glanced to her side and saw Giovanni still messing with his stupid phone, her grin faltered and she lightly glared at the unnoticing man. "Nidoqueen, go!"

Alexa stared in surprise. "Since when did you get a Nidoqueen, Ash? Or a Persian for that matter?"

"…Recent acquisitions," Ash cleared her throat awkwardly.

And so the battle began.

Only Ash couldn't concentrate for some reason. She kept looking over at Giovanni, and her aggravation kept growing the more the battle went on and she kept looking and seeing him distracted by his phone. Her face kept morphing into an unhappy look, until she looked plain pissed and worrying both sisters. So she snapped.

"That's it! I quit!" she screamed, recalling Nidoqueen and stomping out of there.

The three that were left stared at the exit Ash had angrily torn through.

Alexa tutted and gave Giovanni an exasperated look. "You know that was your fault, right?"

His eyebrows rose. "What did I do?"

Viola snickered, while Alexa rolled her eyes and plucked the phone out of his hands. She held it up and waved it a little.

"I think she would have preferred you were paying attention to her, rather than this thing."

Giovanni looked sheepish (as sheepish as someone like him could).

"Ah…would it help if I said it was important business matters?"

Both sisters gave bland looks.

"Concerning her?"

Now that just made them curious.

* * *

><p>Ash didn't exactly know where she was going. She just knew she had to get away from there and that irritating man. Geez! What was so important on that phone anyway? Was he talking to a woman or something?<p>

She gave a pause at that, and for some reason grew even more agitated.

"That –that man!"Ash screamed, not aware that she was in the middle of a crowded plaza. "Ohh, he irritates me so much!"

She looked around and face palmed, realizing that she was again at the center of attention and being stared at. Angrily, she stomped off to the Pokémon Center, where she started to grab the little of the stuff she'd taken out of her pack, and started to repack them. When she was done, she'd hefted it onto her shoulder, before being pounced on by the very large cat she'd forgotten had been following her. Persian heavily lay on top of her form, keeping her on her bed, while Pikachu plopped himself onto her head, grinning at her.

"I expected this from Persian, being _his_ pokémon, but et tu, Pikachu? How could you!" Ash glared at her faithful (or so she thought) companion.

"Pika. Pika Pikapi."

Ash grumbled, turning away from them. From her belt, Nidoqueen released herself and stood guard at the door, while Rhyperior released himself and stood by the bed, staring her down.

"This is so not fair."

All of them gave her amused looks, while Pikachu patted her cheek in comfort (Ash refused to belief it was anything but mocking, the traitor). Ash sighed and settled herself for a long wait, until she could escape and run off. Ash started giggling and then laughing full out maniacally as she thought about it.

Pikachu tugged on her hair harshly, snapping her out of it.

She looked at him sheepishly, before remembering his backstabbing and then turned her nose at him, glaring off to the side. She stared at the clock and yawned, eyes slowly drifting close. She didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep.

When she awoke later, she immediately saw the time and winced as she realized it was two hours later. But then she no longer felt either Persian's heavy body on her or Pikachu's lighter one on her head. And it was quiet.

Letting out a triumphant laugh, she quickly jumped off the bed and rushed to the door, only to be grabbed around the waist and lifted up into the air.

"Oh no you don't," Giovanni's familiar annoying voice said.

She growled and flipped over his head, landing gracefully on her feet like a Persian herself, and then whirled around him, heading towards the door again. He managed to tackle her to the ground, causing her to grunt in annoyance. She wiggled out of his hold and then threw herself forward, hand inching towards the door and trying to reach it. He just grabbed her ankle and yanked her back, actually putting her in a _submission hold_.

"What the hell?! Are you a freakin' wrestler?" she yelled out, still struggling.

"How about you?! Are you a freakin' Aipom? Forget that –with all your wriggling, right now you're more like a stupid Caterpie!" he finally aggressively held her down, pushing all of his weight on her. "Damn, I'd like to see you writhing and underneath me, preferably eventually submitting to me, but not like this!"

"Idiot pervert!" she threw her head back to try to head butt him, but missed.

Without warning, he picked her up and held her tightly, keeping her limbs locked up in his hold. Despite that, she still tried to get out of his arms, without much success. He made it to her bed, dumping her on it, and before she could get up, had her blanket on top of her tucking her in, making a makeshift straightjacket. He made it even worse as he sat on the bed beside her, and then used the weight of his torso to hold her down further.

"Okay, Miss Houdini," he said in heavy sarcasm. "Why don't we talk first, before you go off and try to make off an amazing escape?"

She glared at him, but calmed down enough and reluctantly heard him out. Like she had a choice though…

"Look, I'm sorry I was paying too much attention to my phone," he gruffly apologized, though she was caught off guard that he did. Then her face turned red and she halfheartedly glared to the side.

It wasn't like she knew why she was so angry and irritable that he was paying more attention to his stupid phone than her, and especially when she was about to battle. She had no idea why she was so frustrated at his lack of attention or why it bothered her, when he's a stupid criminal boss that she disliked and shouldn't care one iota what his opinion was or if he was paying attention to her. At all.

"It's not like I care or anything," she stubbornly said. "You were probably busy with a woman or something, and being a stupid pervert."

"Jealous?" he asked in amusement.

"As if!" she haughtily lifted her nose. "I told you I don't care!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was." She so knew it. "And a man too."

She blinked and then stared at him, before he smirked.

"Honestly, I was holding a conversation with your mother and Professor Oak."

"Wait, what? Why?"" she gaped at him.

"None of your business."

She refrained from the urge to try to head butt him again.

"I won't do it anymore, ignoring you. I promise."

She looked at him in wide-eyed confusion, but he just looked at her seriously.

"Besides, those two sisters were pretty clear that I should be lavishing my attention on you, and that even in normal circumstances, females hate it when their guys don't pay attention to them and ignore them, especially for something as insignificant as a phone and especially for a long time. And especially in an important time when they're battling, like definitely in your case."

"F-first of all, you are _not_ my 'guy,'" she stuttered, refusing the thought. "Two, I don't care! But…you know, fine. That'd be nice. E-especially when I'm battling," her face was turning red again. "Y-you know, just to see what I'm doing right or wrong, what I can improve on…" she muttered, averting her eyes. "'Cause you know…even if you _are_ an evil overlord, you are pretty smart and a really good battler…"

He stayed quiet, letting her have that one and avoiding embarrassing her further (he was still very tempted to), but his amusement was quite visible on his face. He rummaged into his pocket for a second and then took out a small box-like something. He flipped it open to reveal a huge, fancy diamond ring that she gaped at.

"So for the last hour and a half, I've been hunting down a nice ring and getting things ready, so we can have the perfect alibi –we're gonna be married," he told her nonchalantly.

She stared dumbly at him. "Say that again?"

"It's not real, of course," he continued on blithely. "But I thought you might like a real ring, and a nice one at that. I have the marriage certificate all done and everything, with our signatures," –when did she sign something like that? – "And it's authenticated and all, so we'll pass inspection from everyone, though it won't be official since it won't actually be sent in to be processed."

Ash blinked at him. "I refuse."

Giovanni scowled and glared down at her. "What? What do you mean, you refuse! Just wear the stupid ring!"

He found her left hand under the blanket and pulled it out, struggling to put on the ring on the now struggling (again) girl.

"I won't be forced into marriage!"

"I told you it's fake!"

"Ahhh, help! Someone! I'm going to be forced into marriage with this pervert jerk!"

"You brat! I said it wasn't _real_!"

Well, it's been long decided that the rooms in the Pokémon Center would be soundproof for the sake of the Nurse Joys (and the patients, of course). Therefore, this marital argument and domestic dispute was wholly unheard by anyone, even by hearing distance.

Let it be said that the two struggled and argued long into the night, while a certain Persian and Pikachu watched in amusement to the side and lamented together about their owners.

* * *

><p>Ash held out her hand and couldn't stop smiling. It <em>was<em> a nice ring. And it was so _shiny_. It made rainbows!

Giovanni didn't know whether to scowl at her, sigh in exasperation, or smugly smirk. Scowl because _now_ she wanted the ring and was enjoying it, sigh at her turnaround, or smugly smirk that he found a good ring and at her ecstatic reaction to it.

"It's shiny," she grinned widely.

He grumbled under his breath. "What are you? ADD?"

She didn't care what anyone said about the rings one got for the occasion. A nice ring was a nice ring, and Giovanni had good taste. Plus, what female wouldn't like getting a pretty, _shiny_ diamond rock, like the one that was on her finger?

"It's so shiny and pretty," she sighed, turning it and then watching the colors it reflected. "Oh! Giovanni, look! It became shinier! And watch all the pretty colors!"

Giovanni pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course she'd be part of the group of individuals that were easily distracted by shiny things.

"Are you ready for your gym battle now?"

Instead of answering him, too busy admiring her ring and the shininess, Persian and Pikachu answered him with their separate agreements. So Giovanni flicked her cheek to get her attention.

"Hey!" she gave a look that he returned. But then it softened just a bit.

"Come on, aren't you ready to grab your first Kalos badge already?"

Her face split into a huge grin.

"Yeah! You're totally right, Giovanni!"

He smirked. "Aren't I always?"

She didn't give him a response, back to being excited about her battle and a badge. She got ready quickly, before hesitantly waiting at the door and looking at him nervously.

"So, um, y-you coming?"

He got up and followed after her. "We can have breakfast after your win."

"And I'll definitely win!" she exclaimed confidently.

Together, the two headed out to the Santalune Gym once again. Persian trailed behind them, with Pikachu hitching a ride on his head.

When the battle commenced this time, with Ash choosing Persian against Sunskrit in a switch from last time for the first battle, Ash utilized Persian's superior speed that was combined by his even better power to win that match, and then the next one. Geez, what the hell did Giovanni do with his Persian to make the feline some awesome, super-powered pokémon? That's it, when this whole Team Flare business was all over, Ash was going to do everything she could to convince Persian to dump Giovanni and come with her. She was going to steal Persian away from him if it was the last thing she did.

Ash laughed gleefully at the end of the battle, jumping onto Giovanni in celebration in a tight glomp as she cheered. Pikachu congratulated Persian beside them, making the feline preen.

"I won, I won! Giovanni, I did it! You owe me breakfast now!"

Alexa and Viola traded entertained looks.

"That girl is so _tsundere_ towards the poor guy," Viola snickered with her sister.

Alexa shrugged though. "He looks like he can definitely handle her."

"About as much as she can handle him," Viola noted too. "He seems a handful himself."

"Ah. A match made in Heaven. Or Hell."

It probably depended on the day of the week.

* * *

><p>"Um…the boss handed this to us. Do you remember if we were supposed to send it?"<p>

James, Jessie and Meowth looked at each other and then all three shrugged.

"I guess the boss is getting married."

Started 9/30/14 – Completed 10/4/14

**A/n: Soooo…I couldn't keep it as a one-shot. This was too tempting. I really love this storyline and the two's dynamics, especially going on the road together. I also just realized in my read over now, that I had Ash ragequit XD Please drop a review! I love hearing back from everyone!**

**Quick Points:**

1. **Poke****́****mon Battles**: Anyway, being the way this story is written, pokémon battles won't be too focused on and written out in full detail all the time. Just a heads up.

2. **Raunchy and Risqué**: Yeeeaaah. It's heading that way, isn't it? Stupid Giovanni (or at least that's what Ash would say). Actually, this may even have the potential to really get down and dirty, though any real mature scenes/full-out lemons will be posted elsewhere.

3. **Persian**: Is OP. He just is. And so will Pikachu (actually, come on –how the hell isn't he OP by canon-standards, though he oddly gets weak moments, which makes no sense how he gets so weak each region after everything, dammit). Also, all of Giovanni's, even in Ash's care, are OP. I just can't picture the guy not having an overpowered set of pokémon. Plus: This Fic. All that and…y'all admit it. Pikachu and Persian are just plain awesome. You can't touch them. Mwahaha!

* * *

><p>Citations:<p>

Last Chapter

1. Charizard being Giovanni's official starter from "Pokémon Origins." Beedrill and actually most of Giovanni's set come from the "Pokémon Adventures" manga. The rest from anime.

2 and 3. "Bonnie and Clyde" song by Haystack, with Bonnie and Clyde as historical figures.

4. Team Flare Makeover styled and inspired after this deviantart picture: ky-nim deviantart com (slash) art (slash) Pokemon-XY-COUNTDOWN-400631518

5. "Rocket Today, Rocket Tomorrow, Rocket Forever!" stylized after "The Hunger Games" 'Panem Today, Panem Tomorrow, Panem Forever.'

This Chapter:

1. The title is from the song title "Mr. Telephone Man" by New Edition.

2. "Et tu, Pikachu?" Original quote, "Et tu, Brutus?" –Julius Caesar

3. Cover credited to yondaa from tumblr: yondaa tumblr com (slash) post (slash) 58490599583 Although, I'll be asking if it's alright. For now it's there, because it's perfect and it's perfect Gio, and it bothers me when a story of mine has blank cover XD


	3. Good Enough to Eat

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
>Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?<br>Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
>Spoilers: I don't think so.<br>Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
>Pairings: GiovanniAsh: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
><strong>_Chapter Three: Good Enough to Eat_

After dropping off all the pokémon at the Pokémon Center, the sisters had decided to join them for breakfast, which ended up with Giovanni treating all three females. Ash sat next to him, eating her omelet with a gusto that was typical of the girl, especially when it came to food. Giovanni just had a cup of plain black coffee and the sisters decided to split a country fried steak breakfast between themselves.

"Is that all you're going to have?" Ash furrowed her eyebrows, surprisingly directing that question at Giovanni. He'd rather thought she'd ask the sisters that, and tell them to order whatever they wanted because he was paying.

"Yes," he said dryly. "I always have a cup of black coffee in the morning."

"But that's _it_?" she continued incredulously.

"Yes," he gave her a bland look.

She huffed, turning back to her food and cutting up a piece. "You don't even have sugar or creamer in there! No wonder you're so sour and grumpy all the time." She stabbed the piece of omelet with her fork, but took Giovanni aback when she shoved it in his direction. "Eat!"

He and the two sisters shared the disbelieving reaction, eyebrows rising at the determined girl. Ah well. It didn't seem like he was going to get out of it, so he resigned himself to be spoon fed an omelet breakfast, shared with his new partner in crime. He didn't even say anything when she hailed over the waitress and began questioning them on the kind of creamers they had, settling on French Vanilla for him to try.

"I forgot to ask earlier, especially with all the…excitement going on," Alexa started, understating Ash's whole odd ragequit and behavior, "but how do you know each other?"

"Ah, I forgot to introduce you guys!" Ash exclaimed before she put another piece of the omelet to Giovanni's lips. He rolled his eyes, but ate it. "Alexa, Viola, meet Giovanni Rocketto. Giovanni, meet Alexa and Viola!"

Both sisters' eyes widened, because even in Kalos Giovanni was well-known. His business did more than well there, and he'd been an infamous battler and gym leader.

"He's my husband," Ash said cheerily and then ate another piece of her omelet.

Giovanni sweatdropped, and then observed the women's reactions to that statement, seeing their eyes bulge out and then them gaping at the 'couple.' He also had to mentally shake his head at Ash and her casual admittance to that, especially given how just last night she'd vehemently been refusing the role.

"W-wow, husband, huh?" Viola seemed dazed. "That's…amazing. I knew you two already had some kind of odd chemistry, but…" she muttered under her breath that last bit.

Alexa interrupted. "I had no idea! Last time I saw you, I thought you were single."

Giovanni started getting nervous, knowing that they should've talked out their story beforehand. However, Ash started talking before he could interrupt and try to save face, only to be godsmacked by her.

"Yeah, I didn't mention it," she shrugged, feeding him again. He quietly went along with it, while also listening in closely, waiting if there was a time he needed to jump in. Otherwise, he let her go on, impressed by how easily she was weaving their story. "That's why I got sidetracked and left you so suddenly back in Lumiose. Giovanni was there and we were getting ready and stuff, 'cause you know –we're on our honeymoon."

He had to mask his surprise, and nodded like he knew what she was talking about.

Ash waved her fork about. "We got married in Unova; I think a little before I met you, Alexa. I didn't have a ring then, because I have such small fingers and all and I had to get it resized," she wiggled the fingers of her free hand at them, and therefore flashing her brand new ring. And if Giovanni was right, amazing as it was, Ash had timed that and did that purposely.

Both sisters gasped and leaned over the table, both of them grabbing Ash's hand and admiring her wedding ring.

"He'd told me he'd bring my ring over to here when it was done, and he picked it up not too long after. He had business to finish up in Unova, so you didn't meet him then, Alexa, but he promised me he'd finish up and that we could travel Kalos together for our honeymoon. That's why we're together right now, and we're planning on driving through the region and sightseeing. It makes up for him leaving after the wedding for business, and leaving me to go through the rest of Unova alone with my friends."

Giovanni cleared his throat, after Ash tossed him a look.

"Yes, I'm sorry to miss meeting you, Alexa. But I had urgent business and had to leave quickly. Fortunately, my…wife is an independent woman, capable on her own. I'm still upset I had to leave so suddenly and leave her by herself though."

"Isn't he a good husband?" Ash beamed at them. "Earlier, he told me he was on the phone because he was conversing with my mother and Professor Oak, who's like a father to me. They were harassing him the entire time, but he patiently dealt with them."

Giovanni stopped himself from gaping at this minx of a girl. Damn, she'd managed to mix in that truth in there, to fit in with their story. That was…remarkable. He was finding out more and more about this crazy girl, and he was continuously enjoying himself on this crazy ride.

And for the rest of the meal, Ash and the two sisters talked about the marriage and his and Ash's relationship, while she continued to show off her ring to the two sisters. He stayed quiet in the background, sipping at his coffee (he decided he might like the different flavor), and letting Ash take the reins on this one.

* * *

><p>He'd managed to take note of important details she'd come up with for their story, finding it a good idea to keep consistent and tell the same 'facts' to everyone they'd come across. He'd listened on in amazement at the back story Ash came up with for them, and remembered how easily and quickly she had done so as well.<p>

"That was…very impressive back there," he admitted to her later in their room, and she grinned at him from her spot at the room's desk. "How'd you come up with a story so quickly? And it seemed to come easily."

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice," she said dryly, and he assumed that it had a lot to do with the antics she and her group tended to go through.

He started to grin as well, and leaned over her as he placed his hands on the desk in front of her. She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"You know, it's our honeymoon. Whatever happened to our wedding night? I was looking forward to seeing you in negligee –"

She grabbed his tie and pulled him down closer to her face, and she smiled sweetly, in an insincere way.

"Careful, I got you closer now that I can head butt you and not miss this time."

He chuckled and was about to move away, when he caught sight of what sketch she'd been working on for the past fifteen minutes. And he blinked. And blinked again.

"What the…"

Her face turned red when she noticed him looking, and she tried to grab her sketchpad when he snatched it quickly and held it out of her way as he looked at the sketch further.

"I-it's a joke!" she stammered, but he was too busy deciding whether he wanted to burst out in laughter or hand it to her and pretend he never saw it, while turning a bright red.

"…Well, it's…sort of accurate," he tapped her head with the sketchpad. "On the first one…my typical day starts out remembering who I slept with last night, huh? _Like a boss_," he couldn't help grinning at the paper, keeping her away with one hand. "I do like you drew me half-naked in bed. I had no idea you fantasize about me enough to –"

He was cut off when she tackled him and he landed on his bed with a short gasp, but he quickly turned it around on her by turning them over and making her lie on the bed as he kept her still, still looking at the sketch amusingly.

"I do suppose I read the paper like a boss…give some orders like a boss…break for recess like a boss –What the hell am I doing on a slide? And playing with those pokémon?" he looked at her strangely and she turned red again.

"S-shut up!" she pouted to the side.

"Grill a burger like a boss…I do make a mean burger, but why are my grunts happy in here? And why am I waving my hands around like a lunatic? Or grinning like a lunatic?"

"I don't know," she pouted even more. "I was just sketching!" Then she remembered that panel. "Wait, so you do have a shirt like that? You didn't say anything about that shirt."

He coughed. "I…have _one_ Hawaiian shirt. And it was a gift. I rarely go outside of my suits, so I wear whatever casual clothes I have."

"I like your suits, outside of that strange orange ensemble you used to wear frequently," she piped up.

Giovanni twitched. "I was fond of that orange suit, you brat," he muttered.

"So…_do _you eat your burger like a boss?" she asked mischievously.

"Damn straight," he replied arrogantly. "And according to your next two panels, I hit the beach and work my tan like a boss."

She face palmed in embarrassment. What was she thinking, drawing that stupid thing?

"I do need to comment on that you drew my waist a little too thin in those panels. Would you like me to strip for you, and give you a better model?" he couldn't resist that quip, and he thoroughly enjoyed the red flush her cheeks took on.

"I'm going to murder you, take your Persian, and take over Team Rocket," she deadpanned.

"But you seem to enjoy drawing me half-naked, since I'm also in Speedos in here. I'm just trying to help," he leered at her. "Which, might I add, why am I in Speedos anyway? Why not swim trunks?"

"…"

"I am also naturally tan," he smirked at her. "So I don't really need to work on my tan. Though if you'd like proof, I can pull down my –"

"You!" Ash was about to tear her hair out. "What's wrong with you? Why are you such a perv? Were you still like this when you were older?"

He ignored her and focused on the next panel. "I like bowling. I guess I'd bowl like a boss too."

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Start a mariachi band and work my groove thing like a boss…why a mariachi band?" he raised an eyebrow at that panel.

She paused and then shrugged as much as she could from underneath him. "Er, I actually don't know."

"Why am I working my 'groove thing' in spandex then?" he waved the sketchpad around. "You must really like my muscles," he grinned at that, and went back to leering at her.

When he focused on the next one, he furrowed his eyebrows though. "…Cuddle Phione like a boss? That's totally random. As is the next one –why would I sell snow cones like a boss? Oh, I like this next one –fight Chansey like a boss. I would, wouldn't I?" he said in a bragging tone. "And that's more like my figure. Good job! I'll still strip and model for you, if you want though."

Ash managed to free a hand and tried to grab the sketchpad from him. She missed and he laughed at her, holding it away.

"And I'm going to fly to space like a boss, apparently on Deoxys…where are you coming up with this?" he snickered. "And having an orgy like a boss –I could and would, but why am I surrounded by pokémon and not women?"

She started fuming and glaring at him, and then pointedly looked away in aggravation. He suddenly let up on her and she sat up in surprise, watching him warily. But he held up his hands, his lips twitching upwards fondly.

"Jealous?" he teased her, ruining what could've been a nice moment from him. She growled and threw herself at him, intending to smack some sense into him, but he easily caught her and held her against him. And she was surprised again, and uneasy, when he just held her to him in a gesture that was a little _too_ sweet. "I don't need orgies anyway. Not if I can have you all the time~"

Oh, she could feel her face burning hot now. This was all her fault. Why'd she draw all that anyway?

"And then I go to bed and get ready to do it all over again like a boss. I have such amazing days, don't you think? Especially since I fight Chansey and go to space every day, apparently."

"I told you it was just a joke," she muttered mulishly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"If I was supposed to be the butt of it, it didn't turn out that way," he finally let her go, and she stomped over to her bed. "And that _is_ right. I _am_ the boss."

"The enormity of your ego is astounding," she tossed him a peeved look. "It needs to deflate."

"Good luck with that," he said sarcastically, but the wheels in his head started turning as he watched her angrily pout on her bed.

Maybe he should be more serious and active pursuing this girl, if she was going to take him seriously. It was fun teasing her and everything, but he did say he was going to get the girl…

* * *

><p>"W-what?" she blurted out defensively, since he was staring intensely at her an hour later, after they had lunch.<p>

"Nothing," he dismissed her worrying. "I'm going to go to the gym," he declared, standing up.

She gaped at him as he started gathering his stuff so he could go. "Now? What, why?"

He gave a half-shrug. "I was behind the desk usually all day before. I worked out to relieve stress and maintain my figure. I shouldn't stop now, just because I'm on the road."

It made sense, but something told her he was up to something. She frowned and let it go for now, and he left soon after. She busied herself with sketching again, reluctantly drawing yet another one of Giovanni with a cigar (it fit him somehow) in his mouth and being dressed by servants. Time went by and she didn't even notice when the door opened and Giovanni walked in.

"Drawing me again?"

"N-no!" she huffed, looking up. Her mouth went dry and she didn't even notice she'd started staring with her mouth opening slightly.

The bastard didn't have any shirt on, sweat pouring down his torso as he held up his drink and was patting down the side of his head with his other hand, using the red towel around his neck. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, especially to him, but post-workout Giovanni was very, very hot.

For a second, she just admired his figure, watching greedily as his muscles flexed with every movement he made, how his broad shoulders contracted as he cracked his neck, how sweat glistened on his smooth pectorals, and oh Arceus that's what six-pack abs look like –

"Is there something wrong?" his voice cut into her chaotic thoughts, and she looked up at his face. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wrong? No," she heard herself say faintly. "Everything's just…fine."

She stood up abruptly. "I have to go to the bathroom!" she said in a rush, and then hurried to the bathroom, only to be in too _much_ of a hurry and ran into the door, knocking herself out.

"Well, that went a little too well," he winced.

He toweled himself down, knowing she probably wouldn't appreciate his sweat all over her, and dropped the towel and water bottle off to the side. He headed over to her side and picked her up, bringing her to her bed and adjusting her so she would be more comfortable. Then he set off to take a shower, and grinned as he thought of maybe getting out of the shower with only a towel and appearing in front of her.

He grinned even more, thinking about her reaction to him right now. So far: success.

* * *

><p>When Ash woke up, she realized she was on her bed. She blinked rapidly and tried to remember what had happened, only to remember and regret remembering. Not only was it embarrassing what she did, but remembering how Giovanni looked caused a strange reaction in her belly that made her uncomfortable.<p>

Shaking her head, Ash sat up and froze when she saw Giovanni at the desk (fully clothed, thank Arceus), but eating a peach and watching her.

"Are you alright now, or should I contact Nurse Joy to take a look at you?" he asked, and she flinched.

"No, I'm good," she muttered.

"Are you sure?" he took a bite out of his peach, and juice leaked from the corner of his mouth and moved down, before his tongue slid out and slowly licked it clean.

She watched the action closely, unblinkingly, and watched as his tongue then licked his lips. Her eyes moved up warily to look at him, only to see he was still watching her closely. Was he doing this on _purpose_? That _bastard_…

Ash turned away from him and lay on her front, folding her arms and laying her chin on them. She was just going to ignore him. He was messing with her, and she wasn't going to play his game.

"Did I ever tell you that you smell like peaches?" he purred, and he sounded right beside her suddenly. She hadn't even heard him move!

Alarmed, she was about to get up and onto her knees, when one of his hands lay heavily on her back and pushed her back down.

"You seem tense," he murmured, and both of his hands moved to her shoulders. Her eyes widened and she tensed up even more. "Let me help you with that."

It was like magic, because he knew just exactly how and when to move his hands, expertly kneading her shoulders and her upper back. The tension quickly eased out of her, and she couldn't help letting out a sigh. If nothing else, she could enjoy his shoulder massages and not have to ask, since he was offering so freely. She was stubborn enough to admit she liked it, but wouldn't say it to him…

"Do you want me to stop?" she could barely hear the amusement in his tone.

She pressed her lips together firmly, refusing to answer him. However, he started to stop and made to remove his hands, so she made a discontented sound, stopping him.

"I…I wouldn't mind if you continued," she forced out, but it was worth it because he was back to massaging, and somehow it was even better than before.

However, what pleased her more was that he didn't sneak a grope or try anything else perverted on her, and hadn't taken advantage of the situation at all. He simply just gave her a neck and shoulder massage, which was a little too intimate for her in the first place anyhow, and didn't tease her at all through it.

"We'll have to pick up our pokémon soon," she barely heard him murmur, eyes closed in bliss. "We can have dinner first. Trust me; they'll be okay in the Center for a bit. They won't even miss us."

"Mmm," because his hands were doing wonders and she really couldn't question or care to think about anything else.

It _had_ to be magic. Dark magic at that, considering who this was…

"I'm surprised you're not going crazy over the mention of food," he lightly snarked.

"Ngh, just a few more minutes," because who cared about food and dark magic? She was in heaven.

So he thankfully stayed quiet for awhile, until he insisted it was getting late and they had to eat, though he seemed reluctant as well.

Well, she was his fake wife… "I'm going to take advantage of that as much as I can," she muttered, unknowingly to her heard by him, though he didn't know what she meant.

"Let's head to a tavern a block away," he suggested. "I heard they have a fantastic chicken potpie."

"Okay," though she wouldn't have minded forgoing dinner altogether and just staying there, getting a massage from her criminal fake husband. And that was saying, considering how much Ash loved food.

And so she reluctantly followed after him, heading to where he had found out where this tavern was, and was led inside and seated quickly. After they ordered, they only waited for a little bit until their food was ready and they were eating quickly. However, Giovanni got a call near the end of it, and he frowned at his phone.

"They're not supposed to call me unless it's an emergency or information on Team Flare," he explained apologetically, and she could get used to this side of him. "I have to take this. Arceus knows what the hell those idiots are doing, especially since I'm not there to make sure everything's alright. I swear, if Archer and Ariana are just messing around and being lazy…" he muttered at the end.

Ash was curious and wanted to know who Archer and Ariana were. She mused on that, while Giovanni had to step out and find a quiet and private place to take the call, and she finished up her food in the meantime.

"Hey, Honey!" someone called out to her, and she saw a group of guys, all rowdy and drinking heavily. One of them waved and winked at her, and she smiled slightly back in confusion. "Why don't you come hang over here and not be so lonesome? We got drinks!"

Ash couldn't deny how curious she was about alcohol, as would anyone her age. And it wasn't like she was leaving with them or anything, and Giovanni would be back soon. Really, she could just nip over for a bit, try some, and then probably just head back to her table to wait for Giovanni if he wasn't back already.

Honestly, she couldn't understand why she hadn't thought that things would go wrong, since it always tended to do so when it came to her.

It didn't take Ash long until she was drunk, after trying all the different drinks they all had.

* * *

><p>Giovanni entered the main part of the tavern again, searching out his and Ash's table, and scrunching his eyebrows when he saw that it was empty. Looking around, it didn't take him long to find the wayward girl, who had traveled to a group of men and was roughhousing with them. All of them were loud and rowdy, and Ash had taken to acting extremely boisterous. Her hands and arms were moving about rapidly, but oddly rather jerky at times, and her face was slightly red.<p>

Damn it, she was drunk.

Of all the…How in the world had she gotten drunk? But then the answer hit him, and he realized it was this group's fault for supplying her with some alcohol and getting her drunk. He restrained himself and walked over calmly, putting on a cool smile as he approached the group.

"Can we help you?" one of the men eyed Giovanni unhappily, frowning at him.

"I'm sorry, has my wife been bothering you?" he asked frigidly, still smiling coolly at this pathetic group of men.

"Wife?" the man's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Er, no. We were, uh, just having some drinks, getting to know each other."

"I see," Giovanni murmured vaguely, heading over to Ash's side, and pulling her closer to him. "Well then, I still apologize. And as an apology, the next round is on me."

Everyone in that group cheered, even Ash (though he had no intention of letting her have anymore), and an order was sent out and then everyone was drinking, even Giovanni (minus Ash though). Giovanni watched everyone carefully over his glass of whiskey, a step up from the low-class beer they'd been drinking, and suddenly smiled.

They'd been planning on taking advantage of his 'wife', huh? Well, that was just unacceptable.

Giovanni sat there with a pouting Ash, finishing off his whiskey and waiting for the effects of the drug he'd gotten the bartender to slip into their drinks to work. Apparently, the bartender was rather sick of this group being so disruptive, and their usual antics, so it wasn't too hard getting him to do as Giovanni had asked.

When the whole group began to moan and complain about it being too hot, Giovanni stood and tugged at Ash.

"Come along now. We've got to pick up the poké́mon –well, maybe tomorrow morning –, get some rest, and then head out tomorrow morning for the next base. They gave me a call with details," he informed her of what his call had been about.

Ash's lips turned downward as she watched the others. "What…"

Giovanni tugged her again, succeeding in getting her to stand by his side.

"Like I say, only one person is allowed to take advantage of you, and that's me."

And he swept her off her feet and carried her off in his arms, heading back to the Pokémon Center slowly and making sure not to jar her too much in his arms. Along the way, she'd fallen asleep and when he reached inside, Nurse Joy giggled quietly to herself as she watched them head to their room.

"How cute…"

Not that Giovanni would agree to being called anything resembling cuteness, so it was a good thing he hadn't heard. Instead, he was focused on bringing the passed out girl into their shared room, and contemplated dumping her onto her bed unceremoniously. That probably wouldn't go over too well with her, despite her deserving it for going off to some random guys and getting drunk…

However, he got an idea instead, and decided it was much better to leave her alone and not wake her.

Grinning to himself, sure she'd probably kill him in the morning, he gently laid her down and sat down carefully on the bed next to her, moving so that he was hovering over her and putting all of his weight on his hands and arms to support him, while making sure his hands weren't too close to her head as he'd moved them to be on either side of her.

He pulled down the collar of her shirt and bent down, pressing his lips to the juncture that connected her neck to her shoulders. Without further preamble, he began to suck lightly and then harder.

If she woke up with a bunch of hickeys in the morning, without any idea from who, well that was her fault for getting drunk.

He chuckled quietly to himself, and moved his lips to the curve of her neck and started again there, before moving a little higher up. He opened his mouth and sucked a little harder, determined to make this one last the longest. He knew for a fact that she didn't have any shirts with high collars (or scarves for that matter) and this would be completely visible for all to see. So he unrepentantly marked her there as his, and looked forward to her reaction in the morning.

Curious, he slid his tongue forward and gave a tiny lick. Even better, that got a reaction out of her, causing her to arch upwards into him and sigh quietly. Pleased with the reaction, but wary of waking her up, he debated with himself before deciding to hell with it. He might as well get as much 'bang for his buck' as he could, before she woke up and dealt him a blow (probably to the head too).

Leaving that mark, he left more tiny love bites around the lower part of her neck, and around her collarbone area. Luckily, she slept like deadweight and he probably could've gotten away with a little more. But he'd rather she was awake and responsive anyway, so he kept his hands firmly where they were, while eagerly licking, biting, and sucking at her skin.

In a way, he was more or less "getting away with murder," considering just exactly who it was he was doing this to.

* * *

><p>"Chu~"<p>

Pikachu sighed happily, wrapped up in his own little fluffy bathrobe, and a towel around his head. Now this was the life! He couldn't believe Giovanni's pokémon got pampered like this regularly. If he had it his way, he'd somehow get Ash to stay with Giovanni indefinitely. Forever preferably.

After all, if this was the treatment he got while being in Giovanni's pokémon and his company, then he wouldn't mind living it up like this all the time.

Now if only he could get Ash to see things their way…

Started 10/16/14 – Completed 10/20/14

**A/n: Yep, Gio went there. He's such a baaaaad, bad man. Someone's going to wake up the next morning and find a bunch of love bites on them~ Even if Ash can't figure out who…Anyway! Hope everyone enjoyed, but really –please remember to review! I really love hearing back from people, especially when there's feedback I can use.**

1. **Ash Headcanon #1**: She (and her companions) have become expert liars and cons through necessity. Look at all the trouble they get into in canon! I figure there won't be times (many times) that they get off scot free.

2. **Gio sketches**: The 'Like a Boss' comedy sketch was inspired by this piece: fuckyeahpokevillains . tumblr post/4734057241/like-a-boss Because it and this blog is awesome. I wanted to write Giovanni's "reaction" to seeing it. Also, post-workout Giovanni _is_ drool worthy. See this picture: rmagpf . tumblr post/98509781548/if-youre-still-taking-doodle-suggestions-how-about HOT. The second Gio sketch Ash worked on is the cover of the fic, referenced in the last chapter's A/n.

* * *

><p>Anon Reviews:<p>

Tsuchigumo: Hell yeah, Giovanni is cool. He is THE boss. Although, he doesn't have the girl quite yet. Yet. And Persian is super awesome. It's practically canon how kickass it is. Best Wishes showed that. As for Ash learning the efficiency of "overkill," with Giovanni there, there's no way she can't. And she'll be using it repeatedly and happily. I can almost see her going into berserker mode XD


	4. Queen of Disaster

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
>Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?<br>Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
>Spoilers: I don't think so.<br>Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
>Pairings: GiovanniAsh: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
><strong>_Chapter Three: Queen of Disaster_

Ash was warm and didn't want to wake up. But unfortunately, she couldn't help herself and she started to feel more aware and awake. She yawned and wiggled out of her blanket, and sat up on her knees, rubbing her eyes with a fisted hand.

"Good morning," she heard Giovanni call out neutrally, and she looked up to see him sitting at the small table by the window, calmly reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Morning," she muttered back, fighting back another yawn. She sniffed the air and glanced at the coffee cup next to him with a small happy grin. "Smells nice in here."

"I decided to try the white chocolate macadamia creamer this morning," he told her, flipping the page.

She let herself have a pleased grin, inwardly happy that she managed to get him to change his coffee habits. Tossing the blanket completely away from her, she slid off the bed and stretched, getting all the kinks out of her body.

"M'gonna go bathroom," she let out one last yawn and headed to the bathroom.

She did her business quickly and had just started to wash her hands, when she looked up and saw herself in the mirror. She blinked.

She screamed loudly.

Back in the room, Giovanni snickered to himself and smirked. When she ran into the room, he looked up finally and eyed the marks on her in satisfaction.

"I've been bitten alive by bugs," she screamed in terror. "Or maybe bug pokémon, considering some of these bites are big…"

He sweatdropped. Okay, he hadn't expected that.

"No," he deadpanned. "Those are love bites. Hickeys. They _aren't_ bug bites."

She stared at him for a moment, before a dark look crossed her face. "You! You did it!"

He inwardly pouted. "I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out quickly, and would've blamed those idiots from the bar last night first."

"I'm not laughing, asshole!"

He sniffed haughtily. "Serves you right for going to strangers and taking drinks from them, never mind getting drunk with those morons. Where did _your _senses go?"

Ash gave him an incredulous look. "Are you trying to teach me a lesson?"

Giovanni gave her a look, and she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. He rolled his eyes.

"You're still in your pajamas!" he called out, though she was long gone.

He chuckled and went back to focus on the paper, eying the article about the latest Team Flare activity.

"Soon," he muttered smugly.

He was shocked out of his mind, when he was suddenly doused with cold water. He dropped his soggy newspaper onto the table and turned his head to look at the culprit, seeing a smirking Ash holding a large bowl that had probably housed the water that was dumped on him.

"Oh, sorry. It looked like your big, pervert head needed a really cold shower to cool off," she said sarcastically. "Maybe you should take a hot one now, before you catch a cold from the draft."

He scowled. "You know what, I will. And I'll take an extra long one to take up all the hot water while I'm at it."

Giovanni got up and stormed into the bathroom, after he'd grabbed new clothes to wear. He took as long as he wanted, making sure to take up the hot water as he said, although he knew it probably wouldn't matter since they were staying in a public venue and hot water was always readily available.

When he got out of the shower, he grinned when he saw his clothes were missing from the bathroom counter. So she wanted to play it like that, did she…

He toweled down and then wrapped the towel around his waist loosely, before going out of the bathroom.

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was say so –" he cut himself off when he realized he was alone in the room. He blinked. "What?"

He sighed at the missed opportunity and went to find more clothes. Only…his bag was empty. Searching all around the room, he realized that there was no sign of any of his clothes anywhere, not even the soaked ones he'd tossed off.

"Shit, that little brat," he grumbled. "What's she up to?"

"Oh, that's a great view," her voice sounded from behind, and he whirled around to see her leaning against the entranceway to their room. She stepped in and closed the door, and he noted that her hair was wet and clinging to her face, and she had changed clothes. Had she taken a shower elsewhere? "If you wanted to give a show, all you had to do was say so~"

And it seemed she'd turned the tables on him. Feeling a bit self-conscious all of a sudden, he lifted his chin up defiantly and awkwardly adjusted and secured the towel around his waist. Ash merely smirked at him before humming as she walked to the desk and plopped herself down. She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a chapstick. She was putting it on as she addressed him again.

"So, most times I'm on a rush and never really get to explore a city, but since we have a car and all, time isn't really an issue and I'm a little more laidback and not in a rush to go to all the gyms in a hurry this time. I would really like to look around Santalune for a bit before we drive off."

"You're free to go," he told her indifferently.

Her smirk widened. "But I'd like you to go with me. After all, we're _married_. And Viola and Alexa, maybe even Nurse Joy at this point, know we're married. Wouldn't it look odd not to go together?"

"As you can see, I'm a bit preoccupied and missing my clothes at the moment," he gave her an accusing look.

"About that," she started slyly, "I saw what a horrible predicament you were in, with all your clothes having gone missing somehow. I thought I'd be…helpful."

Ash grabbed a bag from under the desk and tossed it to him and he caught it, with his towel loosening only slightly now that he wasn't holding it up. He opened the bag and peered inside, grimacing after.

"You've got to be kidding…"

"I tried my best to get your size right," she withheld her snicker. "But, like you said, I don't have such a good handle on your _figure_."

Giovanni glowered at her, knowing she took his clothes and that she would have known his sizes had she looked at them and used them for comparison. And that was nothing to say about what clothes she actually picked out for him…

"It's either those or you stay naked," she offered "helpfully."

He grumbled and practically stomped into the bathroom (not that he would admit that was what he did). He quickly put on the clothes and then headed back out, glaring at her giggling figure. She was doing her best to contain her giggles, but she wasn't doing so well and he had a feeling that she wasn't even trying too hard.

"Looks great, Giovanni," she remarked with a wide grin.

"The shirt is pink, both it and the jeans –I don't wear jeans –are too tight, and you didn't even get me underwear," he growled. "I can't even button up the shirt all the way! I might as well not wear the damn thing."

"I thought you wouldn't mind going commando," she said with a lazy grin and watching his lower half with half-lidded eyes. "And pink looks good on you."

His _cheeks_ were tinting red then. Hell, _he_ was the one with flushing cheeks at all. Oh, the tables had definitely turned…

"Let's go shopping, _dear_," she smiled mockingly and he sighed in resignation.

Giovanni grumbled to himself again, but he grabbed his wallet (which he _did_ notice was left alone). He passed by her and grabbed her collar, smugly noticing that his mark on her was boldly showing, and dragged her behind him. He ignored her starting to cackle like a madwoman.

* * *

><p>Incidentally, as they traveled through the outlet mall she'd brought him to, he realized they weren't going shopping for her.<p>

They were shopping for _him_.

While he had a load of bags he was forced to carry (which he'd expected, not just because she was a female but because this was some form of punishment, he knew), she carried quite a few bags herself. However, he hadn't been allowed to choose any of his clothes. In fact, there were absolutely no suits in those bags. Ash was steadfastly going through each store and picking all the casual clothing she saw and liked on him.

"I don't wear casual clothing," he groused.

"No, you told me you didn't because you don't have a lot of casual clothes, so you wear what you have," she huffed at him.

Giovanni twitched. "And I said I rarely go out of my suits in the first place."

"But dear," she simpered mockingly. "It's our honeymoon. You can't wear suits on our _honeymoon_. You'd look like you're on business."

"Fine," he grated out. But then he got an idea, and he was the one smirking now. "But only if you get a negligee."

"Done," she said succinctly and strutted passed him.

He blinked and gaped at her. He was losing control of everything, and fast. He wasn't even really protesting or doing much to stop her from spending his money on clothes he didn't want to wear. And yet, there he was, carrying bags filled with casual clothes that she was more or less demanding he wear for the rest of their journey together.

Giovanni didn't even get to go with her into the lingerie store and see which negligee she'd get.

After the shopping trip, they picked up their pokémon and headed to their room quietly, though Ash was now nervous with Giovanni's silence and brooding demeanor. Inside their room, with Pikachu and Persian sensing the atmosphere, made scarce and darted back out the door. They'll just raid the cafeteria or something, instead of being in that awkward situation.

Giovanni whirled on her and Ash hid her gulp, making her face blank and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked her aggressively.

"W-what?" she was taken aback.

"I'm asking what do you want? What else do you want me to do to make all this stop? How long are you going to punish me?" he growled in irritation.

"Then why are you letting me in the first place?" she blurted out angrily. "If you don't want to listen to me or wear those clothes, why are you buying them and going along with all this in the first place?"

Giovanni took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, before he grimaced and gave her a tired look.

"I do owe you for last night," which surprised her again. He shrugged. "At the time, it felt like a smart idea to teach you a lesson, _and_ well… my rather 'perverted' side –as you would say –got out of hand. It's been awhile since I was 21, and I had a lot less control over myself and regard towards others at this age."

She pursed her lips and stared him down. "You said something about 'teaching me a lesson?' You said something like that this morning too."

Here, he glowered at her and she almost cringed back at the force of his glower.

"Are you serious? I step out for _one_ second, and I find you drunk and with a bunch of strangers who were going to take advantage of you, if they'd had their way and I hadn't finally come back and stepped in. You damn well should consider it a lesson! One, _I'm _the only one allowed to take advantage of you –" Ash rolled her eyes at that. Now there was classic Giovanni. "Two, I wanted you to freak out about those marks and assume those assholes were the ones who did it, and think again about going over to a bunch of strangers and getting drunk with them at that. I was going to hold it over you for a bit, before telling you the truth and letting you get back at me after."

She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well…to be fair, on most of my journeys in every region, people are legitimately nice and I don't come across those types of people."

"Did that place look like your run of the mill pokémon-happy people hang around in?" he scowled at her. "It had a bar, for goodness' sakes. I just left for practically a _moment_…"

Ash gave him a sheepish look. "I tend to attract trouble. Sorry, alright? No approaching strangers. And no drinking either…unless you're there to watch me," she added in mischievously, but he just huffed and said nothing to that. "You know, I can listen. I mean, okay –I wasn't such a good listener back in my Kanto days, but I've become better since then. You could've just told me, instead of this whole 'hickey' thing."

He blinked and looked at her blankly for a second.

Ash mentally face palmed. Right. This was Giovanni –when did he ever do anything simple?

"I'll make a note of that for next time," he mumbled.

"Speaking of deals," she continued on, seeing as they were sort of negotiating things. "Would you wear those casual clothes if I said I genuinely think they look good on you?"

Though Giovanni looked reticent, she caught the brief uplift of his lips at her compliment.

"If you wear that negligee you bought, to sleep in at night…Unless you didn't really buy one?" he bartered.

"I bought it," she snapped, face turning red. "Fine, I'll wear it! Are you going to wear the clothes?"

"Did you throw away my suits?"

"No," she pouted. "They're in a safe place. So?"

"Fine. Deal," he acceded. "Did they have to be so tight?"

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "Are they? I thought I got them in the right size…I made sure to get a size bigger after the ones I made you try."

He was surprised at that. "I thought the ones we bought were the ones I tried on."

Ash cleared her throat and averted her eyes. "I was just messing with you. I made sure to get a size or two bigger than the ones you tried on. I want them form-fitting, not cut off your circulation," she said dryly.

Giovanni's smug smirk returned. "So you _would_ like me to show off my body for you, huh?"

She actually didn't shirk away and smirked back. "If I get to be eye candy for you, damn straight you're gonna be my eye candy."

He eyed her in amusement, wondering if he's already rubbed off on her a bit. "Alright, deal on that too. Anything else?"

She looked at him hesitantly. "If I want you to try something, like the creamer for your coffee, you'll at least try it. Just…you know, if I ask something or whatever or –"

"Deal," he cut her off, tugging on her hair so she wouldn't stay so embarrassed. "I promise I will do my best to be agreeable to anything you want. Whether it's for my sake or yours."

Very pleased by then, Ash tried to think up whatever else she could ask for, since this seemed to be a once in a lifetime opportunity she couldn't waste.

"Don't talk with other women," she blurted out, causing him to give her a strange look. She tried not to blush. "I mean…don't flirt with other women. Or guys for that matter."

He gained a wide grin. "You want me to only shower my attention on you then?"

"You know what, yeah, that's right," she glared at him. "If you're going to act like that with me and I can't stop it, I better damn well be the only one. Plus, we're 'married.' I don't want to be married to a player."

He almost burst out in laughter. "Okay. My sole attention will be on you."

"You mean your sole _perverted_ attention," she grumbled to herself. "You got anything you want to ask me for?"

"No," he said honestly, and also shocking her with that and his answer. "I've already asked you to go on this whole Flare Takedown mission, and I practically forced you into a fake marriage. I'm fine with that, and your continued cooperation and generally putting up with me and my behavior."

Ash rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She glanced at him and then frowned when her mind thought of something she wasn't really sure of.

"You can…you can occasionally catch a grope in. Occasionally," she mumbled again. "And do…weird things like last night…Just make sure I'm at least awake!"

Not expecting her offer, Giovanni had to think on that for a bit.

"You mean that?" he looked at her seriously.

He was quick on his feet and had her cornered, pressing her against the wall and closing his face near hers. She was startled and looked skittish for a second, before she glared at him and lifted her chin in defiance.

He grinned and tapped her nose.

"You _are_ an adorable little thing, aren't you?" he purred. "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Ugh, why did she expect his teasing to become worse?

* * *

><p>Ash anxiously waited in bed, watching the clock in the dark. Pikachu and Persian were now in the room, sleeping together at the foot of her bed. Giovanni seemed fast asleep, but she wasn't so sure. She made sure until she had no doubt he was asleep, before she carefully got off the bed.<p>

She tentatively traveled over to Giovanni's side of the room and hovered over him on his bed. Then, without further ado, she climbed on the bed and hoped he was a deep sleeper. She tried to lean over him, but she inwardly cursed that he was such a large guy. Having no choice, she hesitantly swung a leg over him and straddled his waist, waiting a few seconds to make sure he was still sleeping. When she was certain, she bent over his neck. Ash almost changed her mind as she stared timidly at him.

Then she bit down.

"Fuuuucck!"

A few minutes later, an irritable Giovanni (holding a crumpled up ball of toilet paper to his neck) and a mortified Ash were standing in front of an amused and yet also confused Nurse Joy.

"Oh dear, w-what happened?" Nurse Joy asked hesitantly.

"Yes, sweetie, tell Nurse Joy what happened?" Giovanni smiled insincerely, glaring at her with his eyes.

Ash coughed. "Um…I was trying to give him a love bite…"

"And she literally bit me," Giovanni deadpanned.

Nurse Joy bit back her laugh, and gave the two the best professional smile she could maintain right then.

"I'll just go and get some antiseptic and a bandage for that. Please wait here."

She left, knowing she was going to burst into giggles as soon as she had the all clear.

The two left was in silence, with Ash wanting to hide under a rock as Giovanni continued glaring.

"I'm sorry, okay? I thought that's how those things work," Ash's face wouldn't stop burning bright red.

Giovanni sighed. "You don't actually _bite_ bite the person, Ash. I mean, biting is a little okay if your partner is fine with it, but you're not really supposed to bite them to form a kiss mark. You suck on the area you want to leave the mark at."

She didn't know how, but her face managed to turn even more red.

"S-suck?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, suck. Repeatedly and hard. It breaks up capillaries under the skin, which is how the mark forms. The harder and longer you suck, the bigger the mark and the longer it'll last."

Ash fiddled with her hands.

"We better be even now," he said dryly.

"…You left more marks on me though…"

"…You are _not_ leaving anymore marks on me, until you learn how to make a proper hickey."

Thankfully, Nurse Joy came back then. She quickly took care of Giovanni's neck, before surprisingly turning to Ash and doing the same to her.

"There! Matching bandages! It's like a His and Hers match," Nurse Joy smiled widely.

The two of them both had red faces by then.

* * *

><p>"<em>You got me spinning like a ballerina,<br>Feeling gangsta every time I see ya,  
>You're the king and, baby, I'm the queen of<br>Disaster, disaster._

_"You got me spinning like a ballerina,_  
><em>You're the bad boy that I always dreamed of,<em>  
><em>You're the king and I'm the beauty queen of<em>  
><em>Disaster, disaster."<em>

The end of the song had Ash glancing shyly over at Giovanni, blushing lightly as she tried to distract herself with petting Pikachu. They were heading off to a Rocket base nearby, where they'd rest up, retrieve more information, and whatever else Giovanni needed to do there.

Ash was completely distracted.

"S-so why do you have a base all the way here in Kalos?" she asked suddenly. "I thought you only had control in the Kanto and Johto regions."

"Hm? Oh, well, those two are the only well-known regions that are known Rocket regions," he explained. "We also are known to have controlling interests in the Sevii and Orange Islands. However, it's because we keep under the radar and don't announce our presence in the other regions. We have a foothold everywhere, but it's safer not to say that to everyone. Aside from the rival Teams getting all huffy about it, we'd lose an advantage over them and make the government wary.

"We don't want to get too 'loud' and look like such a threat that they'd start actively hunting down the organization and the members. We bring enough attention to ourselves with the territories we do have, but if we're known to practically 'own' the other regions as well, Team Rocket will be put under too much scrutiny and be seen as too big to let be. The way we are now, with our current reputation, is fine. Anymore and we'd be signing our own death sentences."

Ash looked horrified at that, and he glanced over at her to see her look.

"Not literally, I mean," he added. "I think," he muttered that last part.

"Why are we 'married?'" she decided to ask as well. "I don't get it. Why do we need an alibi to journey together?"

Giovanni looked at her in surprise. "What's the age of your usual companions?"

"Uh, well, around my age, I think," Ash thought about it. "At least the girls were. Brock was 18 when he started with me, and Cilan was 19."

"And Brock left when he was around my current age, yes? This Cilan left around 20, I assume," Giovanni continued at her nod. "We need an alibi to travel together. I look, act, and am older than you, with no clear pokémon journey goal to reasonably travel with you for. If people aren't going to think I'm traveling with you to just take advantage –not that I wouldn't like to," he smirked at her, and she was tempted to hit him, "then we're not being honest with the situation. Everyone will get suspicious and scrutinize us and our activities more than we'd like them to, which might put Team Flare onto us. At least if we're married, then we have a reason to be traveling together and be in close quarters."

She hadn't actually thought of that. It actually made her feel a little useless, because he was doing all this planning and thinking of all the details, and it didn't seem like she was helping or contributing at all.

"You look upset," he noted. "What's wrong?"

Ash hadn't realized her expression had revealed how she was feeling, but she might as well tell him.

"I'm not really doing much," she said dejectedly. "I agreed to help you, but I haven't really done anything. Even when we attacked that first base, all I ever really did was get stuck being forced into a makeover. You've done much more for me on the other hand –you're doing all the planning, all the hacking into systems and work, and thinking up things that I haven't even thought to think of. And when it comes to my journey through Kalos, you're even letting me use your pokémon, driving me all everywhere, and letting me use your money. I seem pretty useless."

He frowned. Reaching over, he ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about it. We're only just starting out and we haven't gotten to do too much in the first place. There's also plenty of more things for you to help plan out later on. Just be patient."

Ash felt a little bit more relieved then, and hid the small smile that crept onto her face.

* * *

><p>Giovanni was more than a little relieved when not only did Ash fall asleep on the way, but when they'd finally reached the base. He parked the car in his personal spot, and went to retrieve Ash. Pikachu clambered from on top of Ash and up his arm, jumping from his shoulder and landing on his head.<p>

"Comfortable?" he asked the electric mouse sarcastically.

"Pika~"

"The pair of you two," he mumbled, but he held Ash securely and made sure Pikachu was on safely before going into the base.

In his office, he set Ash onto his couch for now, letting her sleep while he went to finish some work and look over some papers. Pikachu was curiously poking around the office, looking at everything and happily moving and touching whatever was in reach.

The door burst open and a certain trio was there.

"Boss, Boss, you're here!" James cried out excitedly.

"Congrats on the marriage!" Meowth followed up from James' greeting.

Jessie held up a wrapped up box. "Yeah, even if it's to the twerp. We got you a gift!"

Giovanni stared dumbly at them.

"_What?_"

Started 11/13/14 – Completed 11/19/14

**A/n: Eek, you guys are dropping like flies. There was like 26 people who reviewed the first chapter (admittedly, that was when it was supposed to be a one-shot), and now it's down to like 8-9 people reviewing the newer chapters. Where are you guys going? So, you know, please leave a review? I like hearing back from people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Reviews:<strong>

1. **Shire**: I understand your concerns, but first I think you're reading this fic wrongly. One, it's fictional and humor (with warnings there'd be perverted humor at the top). Two, Giovanni is still Giovanni. You see him as a jerk, but the fact is he _is_ supposed to be a jerk at this point. That's how his character is, and he can't be changed overnight to be some OOC fluff bunny. Ash still has to, and as you can see is already in the process of, reconditioning him. She has been fighting back, but…her instinctive reaction is to beat his head in, and physically she'll lose out every time. But she's learning that she can win, if she fights in different ways and Giovanni is rubbing off on her anyway and she's starting to take on his own habits. It takes time to write a more realistic take on their relationship, especially with their personalities (that usually clash) and the fact that they were just enemies not too long ago. They just started traveling together too, so there's no rushing anything. Plus, Giovanni _was_ trying to be helpful…just in his own jerky way, 'cause that's how he's always done it (and typically, he wasn't the type to be helpful or caring in the first place beforehand). I hoped I managed to address all your concerns in this chapter, some stuff of which I'd been hoping to save later on but decided would be okay and fit better altogether in this chapter. I'm sorry about your family member, but you have to remember this is fiction with fictional characters, and that with Ash and Giovanni's circumstances and personalities, it's a different situation altogether.


End file.
